


Adventure Logs - Rauk

by McBeard_Creative



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBeard_Creative/pseuds/McBeard_Creative
Summary: Log from the adventures of Rauk, half-orc barbarian who has found himself doing jobs with the new adventurer's league in the town of Pellis.These entries will take various forms.  Mission reports will probably all be written by Zedrys, since Rauk cant be fucked to write mission reports.The missions themselves are anything from wholly original quests, to adapted modules with varying degree of alteration.
Kudos: 1
Collections: A League of Their Own





	Adventure Logs - Rauk

Mission Recap: Beggar Prince  
Date: Lamashan 30, 1707  
Author: Zedrys for Rauk

Recording this mission report for another member of the guild, the newly joined half-orc from Lesosia, name of Rauk. I took a verbal recounting from him and agreed to write his report in exchange for a sum of gold.

Rauk and Jaodaria, another newcomer to the guild, were around on Lam 28 when a age boy from the church arrived with a letter, instructions to meet a contact, etc. Same location, different individual. Snandour accompanied them, though he’s still rehabilitating from his recent tumble off the roof and his memory seems to have taken a blow as well. He wouldn’t accept magical healing following his fall, being suspicious of such things after Forebury.

At the tavern they learned of a vagrant claiming to be a king. The church would have turned him out but for the wayfinder he held, which caught their interest. He thought himself an old prince of Nymphi, even claimed to be the son of Asmodeus. Talked to everyone like he expected to be obeyed, though he looked every bit dirty bum. Name of Gandros. The thing that caused the church to take him somewhat seriously and the reason they had contracted us for this job was the gate he claimed to have seen opened, which he said was being used to summon an otherworldly army. This was seen as a threat to the stability of their power, and they wanted it investigated but didn’t consider it likely enough to be true to send their own people. The trio headed down to the sewers in search of someone called the Almsman, who the contact seemed to think might know more about the story this man was telling. They were warned of a local sewer gang calling themselves the Steel Wyverns.

They encountered some of these Steel Wyverns in short order, and they were but men who were reportedly cut down with the greatest of ease. They’d set up a makeshift alchemy lab where our crew salvaged some supplies and several vials a powerful filth fever remedy. Further on they nearly blew themselves up with sewer gasses when Snandour threw an alchemist’s fire at some cockroaches. Evidently they fucked about for quite some time with the healing wand they’d taken from the guild supply room before departing, as nobody was proficient with the spell it contained. They managed to eke out some cures for their burns, and it seems Snandour being on the adventuring path once more was confident enough to endure the magical healing. They followed markings to the Almsman, along the way encountering another pair of thugs who attempted to solicit a toll. After Snadour threw one into the sewer water, his friend paid for the privilege of staying dry and alive.

They found the Almsman, some sort of healer, in a crypt with a flock of sick and dying people who he was tending to the best of his ability. They learned that the Steel Wyverns stopped by regularly for tribute and were expected this very night. Our people negotiated an agreement whereupon they would deal with this night’s thugs to send a message, and in return they would receive the information they need. Additionally they gave three of their four filth fever remedies over to the almsman. This gesture of goodwill elicited a trio of bothers to reveal that their father owns a stable and they would put in a good word for our guild should we need to purchase mounts in the future. I will file the information in a separate document. The sick were moved to the back of the crypt and an ambush prepared, with Snandour attempting to disguise himself as a statue in the hopes the enemies would walk past him.

Snandour was spotted near immediately when the time came, but Jaodaria threw a thunderstone to disorient/deafen the enemies and he chopped at the leader before Rauk charged out from behind a corner and sliced him in two with his greataxe. Seeing this, his four accomplices ran and our people gave pursuit. Rauk did not even try to tell me this was due to them feeling they needed to more thoroughly honor their agreement. They chased the thugs through a quarter-mile of sewer, catching two of them when they didn’t climb a drop fast enough. Snandour stayed behind to finish off one of those while Rauk and Jaodaria continued after the others. They chased them all the way to their lair and in a very poor tactical decision (Rauk was loathe to admit this, as he was quite proud of the fight) didn’t even wait for Snadour to catch up before entering and attacking the five humans and one actual drake within. 

Rauk enthusiastically recounted to me how he’d drank an enlarging potion and cut through several of the enemies, felling the drake and finishing the fight just as he was about to pass out from the wounds he’d sustained, Jao was lying unconscious on the floor, and Snandour was one light shove from death.. To him, this was a mighty fine thing. They skinned the beast and brought it here to be scraped and either sold or made into armor. He also removed the heads from the bandits and strung them to a length of rope, remembering that there had been a bounty. On their way back to the crypt they discovered the man Snandour had stayed behind to kill still breathing, although severely injured and unconscious. They took him back to the crypt as well and placed him inside a sarcophagus for safekeeping.

By way of fulfilling his end of the bargain, the Almsman instructed them to exit the sewers through an entrance to the south, then head east until they found a building called Skytower with a mossy, overgrown door. He believed this to be where they could find more information about this supposed prince Gandros. Bracing fight or not, a night’s rest was logical before potentially charging into more danger, so our crew opted to go topside and report back to the contact rather than follow the directions immediately. In a gesture of further goodwill, they purchased a large quantity of food and took it down to the crypt with them. Rauk collected a bounty of 300 gold pieces for the dead gang members and I’m told he then discarded the heads into the sewer water. 

The next morning Snadour escorted the captive to the church and the group then journeyed to the location indicated. Inside they found a dais containing two thrones surrounded by effigies and fey paraphernalia He described this as a faerie court. I’m sure there are books on the subject. One of the chairs was occupied by a burnt corpse wearing a tin crown that declared him to be Emperor Relios. They found a ledger/journal detailing transactions of this place (called “The Emporium”). It appears to have been selling large quantities of hallucinogenic yellow mushrooms to the upper echelons of society. Some 30 years ago they fell on hard times and were going to sell a wayfinder to the church. Unclear what happened to that plan. Perhaps the kid sampled too much of their own product.

A room in the basement contained a magic portal and three dretches, apparently linked to it in some way. They were dispatched with efficiency. Jaodaria made a sketch of the portal, which seemed to return to an inactive state when they died, though none of the three know anything noteworthy about magic. They did find a scroll that they were somehow able to determine used to contain a spell for summoning extraplanar allies.

Success was reported to the contact, payment was collected. I have ensured they are aware of the 10% policy for the guild’s coffers and collected such payment as was owed, which is 350 gold pieces in this case. I will be reasonably comfortable sending this crew on further missions in the future, though I hope we can find someone at least partially versed in magic (specifically of the healing variety) to accompany them. This seems to be a rather large gap in their skill makeup.


End file.
